Was bleibt
by illman
Summary: Am Ende bleibt nur die Erinnerung. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: Die WaT Gang und ihr Universum gehören mir nicht.

Spoilers: Eigentlich keine. Ein Zitat aus _Maple Street _und ein winziger Spoiler für _Midnight Sun, _aber nichts wichtiges.

Anmerkung: Vielen Dank an D für die Unterstützung. Also thanks to the residents of Maple Street, my all time favourite neighbourhood. I couldn't have done it without you.

Ist scheint, als ob jemand die Lautstärke der Welt herunter gedreht hätte. Das ist ihr erster Gedanke. Alles ist leise, sanft and gedämpft. Geräusche schweben durch die Luft, Bilder sind verschwommen und weich. Ist alles so friedlich. Es gefällt ihr. Sie möchte von hier nicht mehr weg.

Alle Anforderungen der Welt treten in den Hintergrund, zum ersten Mal seit langem. Pflichten und Aufgaben verschwinden. Sinneseindrücke werden schwächer und verschwinden. Die kalte Nachluft, der feuchte, harte Asphalt unter ihr, der Kupfergeruch des frischen Bluts.

Der Himmel über ihr ist tief schwarz, Wolken verdecken die Sterne. Die Dunkelheit liegt wie eine Decke über den Hässlichkeiten der Welt, sie verdeckt die Scheußlichkeit des Hinterhofs. Sie kann nichts davon sehen, sie denkt nicht einmal mehr daran, wo sie ist, Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ihre Gedanken lösen sich von den dunklen kalten Strassen. Sie schweben fort von der bizarren Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit. Sie besucht die guten Zeiten. Das kleine Mädchen, das lacht und in der Sonne spielt. Selbst in der Erinnerung leuchten die Farben noch klar. Das Mädchen zieht auf einer Decke in der Wiese. Die Welt ist perfekt, Zeit existiert noch nicht. Sie weiß noch nicht, was auf sie zukommt. Die Welt hat ihr noch nicht Angst und Misstrauen eingeflösst. Das kleine Mädchen wird älter und ihr Lächeln vergeht. Mit jeder Enttäuschung wird das Lächeln schwächer.

Nun fühlt sich das Mädchen gefangen in einer Welt der Regeln. Regeln, die Erwachsene geschaffen haben. Die Engstirnigkeit einer kleinen Stadt erdrückt sie, Sie träumt on fernen Städten, von der Zukunft. Sie weiß nicht was die Zukunft bringt, aber sie weiß, dass es besser sein wird. Alles wäre besser als das Gefängnis, in dem sie lebt. Das Mädchen sieht sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Die Welt ist grausam, aber sie weiß davon nichts. Noch nicht. Das Mädchen geht hinaus und trifft auf die Welt, ihre Wut wird durch Traurigkeit ersetzt, aber auch durch Liebe.

Die Welt ist kompliziert, aber sie ist frei, frei um ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Einige sind nicht so wie sie scheinen. Eine Ehen wird geschlossen, dann gebrochen. Wieder hat sie eine Lektion gelernt. Ihr Blinkwinkel verändert sich, die kleine Mädchen ist nun eine Frau. Sie schafft sich neue Ziele, hoch am Horizont. Harte Arbeit und Verzicht folgen. Aber sie ist glücklich, sie hat ihren Platz gefunden. Vieles von dem, womit sie sich beschäftig gefällt ihr nicht, es stößt sie ab, aber es erinnert sie an die guten und schlechten Zeiten. Nicht bleibt so, wie es ist. Alles ist im Wandel. Neue Leute betreten ihr Leben und verlassen es wieder. Manche von ihnen hinterlassen kaum eine Erinnerung, andere hinterlassen tiefe Abdrücke.

Spannung, der Reiz des Verbotenen, so fängt es an. Die Frau ist leidenschaftlich, neugierig. Diesmal ist es aber mehr. Tiefere Gefühle. Sie weiß es schon am ersten Abend. Beiden sind guter Stimmung, ein Fall glücklich gelöst, das Opfer lebend und wohlauf gefunden. Es ist noch früh am Abend, die beiden beschließen noch etwas essen zu gehen. Alles geschieht ganz wie von selbst. Es scheint das richtige zu sein. Sie erinnert sich kaum an jenes Abendessen, die Erinnerung wird von dem, was danach kam, überdeckt.

Irgendwie stehen beide plötzlich vor ihrer Wohnungstür. Keiner spricht ein Wort, beide sind sich bewusst was als nächstes passieren wird. Ein kurzer Augenblick des Zweifels, der Gedanken an mögliche Konsequenzen, aber ist spielt in diesem Moment alles keine Rolle.

In diesem Moment wird eine Entscheidung gefällt, bestimmt von Gefühlen, ohne jede Vernunft.  Ihre Befürchtungen sind nie war geworden, sie hat ihren Job nicht deswegen verloren. Aber das Mädchen in ihr hat ihr Herz verloren. Die Frau leugnet, solange wie möglich. Sie wird bis zum bitteren Ende leugnen. Aber das Ende kommt schon bald.

Es gab viele Nächte, viele glückliche Erinnerungen, aber die erste ist etwas Besonderes. Sie hat eine Grenze überschritten und kann diese Handlung nicht ungeschehen machen.

Es ist spät. Beide wissen, dass sie sich verabschieden müssen. Erb hat eine Familie, die zu Hause auf ihn wartet. Beide wissen das, aber keiner wagt es auszusprechen. Es würde das magische Gefühl zerstören. Er geht ohne ein Wort zu sagen, weil es nichts zu sagen gibt. Sie verstehen sich ohne Worte. Sie verstehen sich besser als sie es je mit Worten ausdrücken könnten.

Die erste Nacht verschwimmt und wird zum letzten Morgen. Altbekannte Routine, keine Gefühle, Arbeit und professionelles Verhalten. Sie hinterfragt es nie, das sind die Regel und  sie weiß es. Gefühlen haben dort keinen Platz. Ein Fall, ein Photo, eine Tragödie. Verletze Gefühle, Trauer und Tränen. Ein Fall wie viele und jedoch einzigartig. Es muss so sein. Du sollst dich nicht daran gewöhnen. Wenn das passiert kannst du aufhören. Das hat er zu ihr gesagt. Sie weiß nicht mehr genau wann, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Sie erinnert sich daran, das ist was zählt.

Dieses Mal sieht ihr das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen aus dem Photo entgegen. Er lächelt ahnungslos, im Ungewissen über das schreckliche Ende. Zu früh. Es ist immer zu früh. Aber er weiß nicht davon und lächelt sie an. Frustriert Gesichter am Konferenztisch, alle sind angespannt, Anschuldigungen werden gemacht, verletzende Worte gesprochen. Wer hat wo versagt, wer ist schuld. Plötzlich, ein Anruf, der sie unterbricht, Hektik, sie haben noch eine Chance, es gibt noch Hoffnung. Wenig, aber sie können noch hoffen. Hoffung hält alle die am Leben, die nicht anderes mehr haben. Nicht nur sie muss hoffen können, die Eltern, die Freunde die zurückblieben müssen hoffen dürfen. Hofft sie jetzt noch?

Der Fluss der Bilder stockt, sie verschwimmen für einen Moment, während die Frage sie beschäftigt. Sie ist sich nicht sicher. Aber zum ersten Mal, ist es egal. Die Frage verliert ihre Dringlichkeit und macht den Erinnerung Platz.

Im Auto hofft sie nicht, sie ist voller Zorn. Die Worte des Ärgers sind unausgesprochen, aber die Stille ist schlimmer. Die Stille trifft sie tief, beide Wissen das die unausgesprochen Wörter mehr bedeuten als ein Außenstehender hören würde. Sie tuj mehr weh und haben mehr Bedeutung. Sie haben Bedeutung für die Gefühle. Gefühle, die sich nicht durch Regeln erdrücken lassen. Auch Leugnen kann sie nicht töten. Das kleine Mädchen hat gelernt ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Erfahrung hat sie gelehrt, dass Gefühle gefährlich sind.

Sie beobachten einander vorsichtig, sie tun so als wäre nichts, als würden sie nichts mehr fühlen. Sie kann es sich noch leisten zu leugnen. Sie kennt die Zukunft noch nicht.

Unwissend und schweigend stiegt sie aus. Die Luft ist kühl, der Geruch von gefallenem Regen hängt in der Luft. Sie ist verärgert. Sie wäre es nicht, wenn sie wüsste was bald passieren wird. Die Tür wird geöffnet. Ein müdes Gesicht zeigt sich ihnen, Furcht prägt die Züge. Eine Hand wird sichtbar, die Hand hält einen Revolver.  Der blanke Stahl schimmert im kalten Mondlicht als die Zeit sich verlangsamt, fast bis zum Stillstand. In diesem Moment beschleicht sie die erste Ahnung, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Sie hat jahrelang mit der Möglichkeit gelebt, stets im Bewusstsein des Risiko. Sie alle wissen darum, aber jeder ist geschockt und überrascht wenn es passiert. Ingeheim glaubt sich jeder immun.

Ein zweites Gesicht erscheint in der Tür. Ein manisches Grinsen liegt über den abgemagerten Zügen. Sie hat das Gesicht schon einmal gesehen, in schwarzweiß, auf einem Überwachungsvideo. Hier wird die Erinnerung undeutlich, die Bilder sind zerfetzt, einige fehlen ganz. Gefühle bekommen dominant.

Vorahnung, als sie durch den dunklen Korridor in die Küche geführt werde, stets eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern, wie die Küche ausgesehen hat. Ein Blitz. Schock, als eine Explosion sie blendet und ihre Ohren klingeln lässt. Es war ein Schuss. Angst, sie hat das Gefühl schnell zu fallen, als sie auf die Seite sieht., Die Zeit steht nun still, genauso still wie er auf dem Boden liegt. Bedauern kommt in ihr auf. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft treffen aufeinander. Das kleine Mädchen in ihr fängt an zu weinen, sie weiß was sie verloren hat und was sie noch verlieren wird. Sie weint um verschwendete Chancen und eine verlorene Zukunft. Die Frau würde nicht weinen, sie ist voller Zorn auf das Monster. Sie wird kämpfen, bis zum Ende. Es ist zwecklos, aber solange sie kämpft, kann sie noch hoffen. Die Frau gewinnt, die Tränen des Mädchen werden zurückgedrängt. Sie setzt an zu einer verzweifelten Tat, in der Hoffnung das Monster zu überraschen, während er seinen Triumph genießt.

Schmerzen, Schreie und rasende Wut. Blut. Der Boden schwankt, sie fällt und wird aufgehoben, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der leblose Körper auf dem Boden. Selbst nachdem man sie durch den Korridor geschleppt hat, bleibt dieses Bild in ihrem Gedächtnis. Er als Schmerzen und Blutverlust ihr das Bewusstsein rauben, verschindet es.

Die Vergangenheit ist schmerzhaft, die Erinnerung auch. Es tit weh sie zu durchleben, aber sie kann sie nicht ignorieren. Sie ist alles, was ihr noch bleibt. Sie klammert sich daran fest, verzweifelt und voller Angst. Sie hat Angst vor der Unendlichkeit.

Die Gegenwart fließt, unwirklich. Sie kann sie nicht packen, sich nicht an ihr festhalten. Er feuchte Boden, ihr nasser Mantel, die kalte Luft um sie herum. Zum aller ersten Mal ist sie nicht mehr unwissend. Sie kennt die Zukunft und das Ende. Trotzdem möchte sie die Vergangenheit durchleben, um herauszufinden wie sie so enden konnte. Sie hatte immer gedacht sie würde Dinge bedauern, aber nein, sie bedauert nichts. Bedauern tut weh, sie will keine Schmerzen mehr.

Die Zukunft ist kurz, sie weiß wie es enden wird. Dieses Wissen wird der Menschheit immer verborgen bleiben. Sie sind all gleich in dieser Hinsicht, sie sind alle unwissend.

Sie öffnet ihre Augen ohne zu erwarten etwas zu sehen. Aber sie kann den Himmel sehen, ein Paar Sterne leuchten durch die Löcher in den Wolken. Die Kälte erfasst nun auch ihren Körper, alles wird taub. Aber sie hat keine Schmerzen. Es ist schön. Es ist zu früh für sie, zu viele Dinge, die unerledigt bleiben. Aber es ist zu spät. Der Himmel wird dunkel, die Sterne, die Wolken und die Schatten gehen in Nichts über.

Ein letzter Funke Angst. Panik. Schwärze. Kälte. Lärm in der Ferne. Sie will nicht davon wissen. Sie hat Angst vor dem Ende. Sie will zurück zu den Erinnerungen und nie mehr zurückkommen. Sie schließt ihre Augen und alles verschwindet: die Kälte, der Lärm. Alles, außer den Erinnerungen. Ihr Wunsch erfüllt sich.  

A last spark of fear. Panic. Darkness. Cold. Sudden noises in the distance. She wants none of it. She's afraid; she doesn't want to be around for the end. The only she thing wants in that moment is to return to the memories and never leave them again. She closes her eyes and everything disappears, the cold, the noises. Everything except the memories. Her wish is granted. 


End file.
